The present invention relates to a method and means for installation of elongated articles and in particular to transferring a construction from a horizontal to a vertical position and vice versa. More specifically the invention relates to handling of heavy bodies, such as a housing which constitutes a termination of an elongated article. The elongated article may be a cable, an umbilical containing cables and/or pipes and similar articles which are to be lowered and lifted to and from a sea bed.
When the housing interconnected with and terminating the elongated article is very heavy and rigid as compared to the article itself, the area of interconnection is usually protected with a bending restrictor or a bending strain restrictor. An utmost care must, however, be taken to prevent damage to the elongated article when the construction is to be lifted from a horizontal rest position to a vertical position and vice versa. Similar problems arise when a construction is to be lowered in the sea from a vertical position to a horizontal position on the sea bed and vice versa.